Date Night
by KTEW
Summary: Toph wanted to see a movie. But you can't feel the vibrations from a TV screen, can you? So Teo decides to help. Modern AU, Teoph


I leaned back and kicked my feet up on the table, making me almost completely blind. Not that it would matter.

Teo wheeled over to the TV, popped the DVD in, and wheeled back to the space next to my side of the couch.

I heard a trailer start and a button click. That happened about five more times.

I turned to him. "So, you'll tell me what's going on?"

There was a beat.

"Did you nod?" I asked.

"Oh! Y-yeah." I heard him slide down in his chair. I rolled my eyes. He was one of my best friends (others being the rest of the "Aang Gang" and Stripes), but he always forgot about my blindness. As in, more than Sokka.

Another click, then the music I'd come to recognize as the Summit Entertainment theme came on. Lightning crackled, thunder boomed, and I assumed another production stamp came up.

"It says "10 years ago"," the boy said, a bit quieter than usual.

I nodded and closed my eyes, not at all changing my view.

"There's a hotel hallway, with a maid vacuuming."

I tried to imagine the vibrations.

"It's zooming in down the hall, past her. A man and a boy are walking in the camera's direction. The man has the back of the boy's collar in his hand. The boy's looking around. The man's looking at him, worried. It's zoomed in on the maid's watch."

I heard the ticking.

"She turned away from the camera. The man and boy stepped into a room. The man let go of the boy. The kid ran a few feet away and turned to him." He was speaking quickly.

"Dad, what's happening?" a young voice asked.

Teo broke in. "The man crossed the room to the kid. They knelt down."

"I need you to listen to me," an older voice said. "Like we're the last two people on the planet. Okay, Nick? Someday, a girl is gonna give you a flower. You got that? A flower. And you have to help her, Nick. You help her and you help us all. Okay?"

Teo broke in again. "He nodded."

"I know this doesn't make any sense right now," the man said, "but I believe the woman who told me that. You think you could believe me?"

"He nodded again."

I opened my eyes, already bored with trying to imagine everything.

"I love you," the man said.

"They're hugging," Teo said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I always said you were special, Nick," the man said. "Turns out I was right."

Ugh, this movie was starting out so grim.

I jumped at a very sudden, very strange, very _loud_ noise.

"The vent popped open," Flyboy explained. "We're back to the maid."

There was a beep.

"She took out a walkie talkie," he continued. "And a gun."

My eyebrows raised.

"There are two men in agent suits with guns, walking into the hall. We're back on the dad. He got up."

"Division's here, Nick," the older voice said. "Just keep moving. And don't make any decisions that any Watcher can track."

I could hear the music get more intense.

Teo broke in again. "We're outside in the hall. The maid and both men are outside the door, guns raised. Back in; the man moved the kid through the vent without touching him. The kid ran and hid. Outside; a guy in shades and a hoody's walking toward the camera. The kid's watching. He moved in front of the door and pulled the hood down."

I heard shouting.

"They busted the door open and charged in."

"I just wanted to have a conversation," a deep voice said.

"The guy's walking in. The kid's running and hiding father away."

I heard gunshots. Then a scream and slam.

"The maid and one of the agents slammed into the wall. There's blood everywhere. The guy in the hoody and the other agent are walking out."

"What a waste," the deep voice said again.

"He's walking away," Teo whispered. The music was getting quieter, too.

"Bring his body to the lab," the man said.

A girl's voice broke in. "There are special people in this world."

I sighed, lifted my feet off the table, felt around for the remote, and hit pause.

"What?" Teo said, turning towards me. With my feet on the ground, I could see better–even with the wood–but the chair still annoyed me.

"Why are you bothering with this?" I asked.

I think he looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

I folded my arms. "I know you don't wanna spend two hours explaining a movie to me, so why are you?"

"B-because you said you wanted to see it?"

I gave him a look. "Yeah. I wanna _see_ a lot of things. Look, I know you wanna do this about as much as I wanna go shopping with Sweetness. What's up?"

He shrugged and turned away. I think. "You wanted to do it."

"We've established this!"

"I wanna do whatever you want to," his voice was quieter than normal, but I could tell he was smiling.

I stood up, stepped in front of him, and put one hand on the arm of his chair. "That is the cheesiest line ever. If you like me, just say so."

"What!" The position I was in gave me better vibrations. His expression made me think he would've jumped if he could've. "W-what makes you think…" He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not _that_ blind. Besides, I have Sugar Queen trying to tell me every five minutes."

"I–"

At this point, I didn't care what he had to say. So I shut him up.

With my lips.

I think he was too shocked to kiss back, which kind of annoyed me.

"What–" he started as soon as I broke it.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, cutting him off. "I just thought of the perfect line." I paused a moment for effect.

"And I thought I was the blind one!" I half-yelled, throwing my hands up.

"What do you mean?"

Was he serious?

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna explain this slowly. I. Like. You. Get it now?"

I sighed and flopped back onto the couch.

"I, uh…" he started. "I like you, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. We've established that."


End file.
